Break Up With Him
by Caz251
Summary: Brian calls Justin to speak with him one night while he is with Ethan.


AN: This is inspired by two songs, after listening to them this fic insisted on being written.

Break Up With Him - Old Dominion

(This Ain't No) Drunk Dial - A Thousand Horses

Brian left Babylon feeling unsatisfied as was often the case nowadays. Since Justin had left him for Ethan a lot of things had lost their appeal to him, he still did them, he had his reputation to consider after all, but they weren't as enjoyable to him anymore. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, he had enough problems admitting it to himself, but he missed Justin. The loft no longer felt right to him without Justin there with him, it wasn't home to him anymore, just a place where he slept and occasionally tricked. He didn't even really eat there anymore, Justin had been the one to cook for them at home, he ate most of his meals at the diner hoping to get a little sunshine in his day. He was spending most of his time at work, putting his energy into making sure that he was successful in Vance's new regime. He'd go out when Mikey and the gang dragged him and don the mask of the stud of Liberty Avenue, but the tricks couldn't keep him satisfied, he felt hollow.

Instead of going back to the loft he found himself walking to the diner. He hoped that Justin was working and that Paganini Junior was at home in bed. It wasn't to be though, Deb was behind the counter and his Sunshine was nowhere to be seen. He took a seat at the counter and Deb was immediately upon him, there were only a few other customers in and Kiki was handling them effortlessly.

"What are you doing here asshole?" Deb pierced him with a glare, "Don't think I haven't heard you've been ducking out on the guys and turning up here. This is the third time this week, Sunshine's not here and he's happy with Ethan so whatever you're up to don't bother."

"Coffee Deb." Brian stated, refusing to respond to her comments. He wasn't going to justify himself to her. He wanted Justin to be happy, that was why he had let him leave, but he was miserable as a result. He had just wanted to see Justin for a bit, maybe find out how he was and how things were going at PIFA.

Debbie served him his coffee, continuing to throw him reproachful looks as he drank it, but she didn't say anything else. Draining his cup he nodded at her before heading to the door, intent on getting back to the loft and drowning his sorrows in Beam. He could tell that she wanted to say something else to him but he didn't give her a chance. He made his way to his corvette and shutting himself in, he flipped the radio on and began to drive. The song changed and he almost stopped the car in shock as he heard the opening bars of Save the last dance, luckily the roads were nearly empty. He considered changing the station or turning the radio off, but instead found himself taking a longer route home so that he could listen to the music.

When he got to the loft his thoughts were a mess. Justin had been so happy that night, and so had he, until Hobbes had messed everything up. Thoughts of that night always made Brian want to check on Justin, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. After drinking half the bottle of Beam he had grabbed when he got in he got out his phone. He looked at Justin's number in the phone, wondering if he should call, he would probably be asleep he would have work or class in the morning. He pressed a button and held the phone to his ear, listening as the phone rang. After what felt like an eternity, just as Brian was about to hang up Justin answered the phone.

"Brian, is everyone okay?" Justin's voice sounded so far away as he spoke.

"Everyone's fine Sunshine. How are you?" Brian replied quickly, not wanting the little twink to start worrying about anyone.

"Are you drunk Brian? Why are you calling at this time?" Justin asked, his confusion easy for Brian to recognise in his tone.

"Not drunk Sunshine." Brian reassured quickly, knowing that Justin would probably hang up on him if he thought he was drunk dialling him. "I heard our song earlier, I needed to hear your voice and check you were okay."

Brian knew that Justin was unlikely to hang up now, they both had demons to deal with as a result of prom and they had always supported each other with them. Brian hoped that they would be able to talk for a while and felt pleased when Justin asked him for a minute and he heard him moving about. His heart, the organ he pretended didn't exist, clenched tightly when he realised that Justin would be getting out of the greasy fiddler's bed to talk to him. He should be at the loft with Brian, and they should be in each other's arms as they spoke, Justin should be at home.

Brian heard a door closing and the Justin spoke again. "Okay I can talk now. Talk to me Brian."

Brian had never been one to say much, he preferred to let actions speak for themselves, but in this instance he began to talk. He caught Justin up on what had been going on in his life and then asked about how things were going for him. He listened as Justin talked about school and his art and he could tell that Justin seemed to be missing something, just like he was, he didn't sound like he did when talking about his work.

"Are you happy Sunshine?" Brian asked softly, dread filling him as he waited for the answer, he continued to speak. "That's all I want you know, for you to be happy."

"I, yes, I'm happy." Justin replied, his voice a little unsteady.

"You don't sound happy." Brian spoke, "Do you love him?" Brian asked, the words tasting bitter on his tongue. Knowing that he didn't want the answer he quickly spoke again, "I should let you sleep."

Just before he hung up something, probably the alcohol, compelled him to speak again. "I miss you Sunshine." Brian muttered before hanging up and turning his phone off. He then took the remains of his bottle of Beam to bed with him, hoping to drink himself to wondered if he had given Justin something to think about, he wanted the younger man to leave the fiddler and come home, but he couldn't tell him that. Instead he had tried to get Justin to question his own situation while leaving a few hints and clues in his words to things he wasn't ready to say aloud.

At the diner the next morning when Justin brought him his breakfast he smiled at him, a small but genuine smile, one that he had always reserved for Brian. Brian realised then that Justin had gotten the message. He nodded to him slightly and thanked him as he poured him some coffee before retreating back behind the counter. Brian felt a tiny spark of hope the ball was now in Justin's hands, hopefully he would break up with the fiddler and come back to him. It was plain to see, to him at least, that Justin was still in love with him, he just hoped Justin would stop wasting time with Ian when he didn't love him. Brian could be patient though and he would wait for his Sunshine to come home. Even if he didn't leave Ian straight away, Ian was bound to mess up and Justin would leave eventually. Whenever that was Brian would be waiting and he knew Justin was now aware of that, hopefully his wait wouldn't be too long.


End file.
